Robotomi 560SEL-Mk. II
Manga Robotomi 560SEL-Mark. II was originally a slave robot constructed from a human body that was to work in the nuclear power plant. Working in the core of the planet, which is extremely hot and full of radioactivity, would be too much for any normal human. Despite the bodies of the cyborgs being reconstructed, they had not lost their human wills and sought freedom, starting a revolt, but they were subjugated. Robotomi is presumably one of the last of these robots still alive, as none of the others are seen in the manga. Washizaki is the owner of the nuclear power plants in question, and was more likely than not the one that both approved the plan to create them and nipped their rebellion in the bud, given how Robotomi later reacts to him when he sees him. Robotomi went on to voluntarily enlist himself as a fighter within the arena underneath the cape in order to get revenge on humans, considering the entire race to blame for his problems. He is quite justified in this position, given he is treated lower than dirt and not considered a human. When Riki-Oh is forced to become a fighter, he later meets Robotomi while he is training. Robotomi tells Riki-Oh his backstory and Riki-Oh asks why he wants to kill all humans when he is technically still a human, shocking Robotomi because nobody has ever considered him as such. Riki-Oh nicknames him "Robo", given his full name is quite a mouth full. Riki-Oh is assigned to fight Robotomi in the arena the next day after meeting him. They do not want to kill each other, but the rules of the arena are that the loser dies, so they are not allowed to stop. Robotomi requests Riki-Oh to die "peacefully", saying he will make his death quick and painless in return for his kindness. Riki-Oh is obviously not satisfied with this, and their fight carries on. Robotomi is able to punch Riki-Oh out of the arena with his great strength, but eventually gets one of his arms ripped off. Riki-Oh manages to throw him out of the arena onto the spikes which would impale any normal human, but his metal exterior causes the spikes to bend back when he lands on them and not hurt him at all. Nachi, observing the fight, eventually gets bored and uses his telekinetic powers to levitate the arena high into the air before impaling Robotomi with one of the corners of it. Robotomi is able to survive this, yet again showcasing his great durability, but he is bleeding out and cannot free himself. Riki-Oh lifts up the arena with raw strength to get him out from under it. Robotomi thanks him and says his real opponent has been in front of him all along. Robotomi rushes towards Washizaki's viewing box, the man who presumably ordered the robot men to be executed. When he reaches him, he is shot in the face by Otto, which still doesn't kill him, before he is cut in half by Washizaki himself. Riki-Oh: Child of Destruction Robotomi's role in the ova has minimal changes from the manga, simply having a slightly shorter fight. He speaks with a slight synthetic filter over his voice, and the design of his mouth is different, more metal and not showing his visible human gums like the manga design. The most notable difference is that when he gets knocked out of the arena, the spike is actually able to impale through his metal body. This doesn't hurt him much, and he is able to keep fighting regardless. His arm doesn't get ripped off, and he later grabs Riki-Oh in a chokehold, lifting him up off the ground. When he goes to rush Washizaki, he does not get shot in the face given Otto doesn't exist, simply getting killed by Washizaki immediately. robotomi.png|Robotomi robotomilift.png|Robotomi training robotomibackstory1.png|Robtomi's backstory robotomibackstory2.png|Robotomi's reasoning for fighting in the arena robotomihuman.png|Riki-Oh calls Robotomi human robotomihardmetal.png|The muscular butler's hand is hurt by striking Robotomi's metal body robotomihardmetal2.png|The spikes fail to impale Robotomi's metal body robotomipunch1.png|Robotomi goes to fight Riki-Oh robotomipunch2.png|The massive force of Robotomi's punch robotomidisarmed.png|Riki-Oh rips off Robotomi's arm robotomiimpaled.png|Robotomi impaled by the arena robotomiimpaled2.png|Robotomi realizes he bleeds the same blood as a human robotomirealization.png|Robotomi realizes who his true enemy is robotomidies.png|Washizaki kills Robotomi robotomiova.png|Robotomi in the ova robotomiovaslave.png|The robots being used for slave labor robotomiovarebellion.png|The robot rebellion robotomiovagrab.png|Robotomi grabs Riki-Oh robotomiovadeath.png|Robotomi is impaled by the arena Category:Characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Males Category:Riki-Oh: Child of Destruction